Complement factors and breakdown products acting through cell surface membrane receptors block the differentiation of human B lymphocytes into immunoglobulin secreting cells. Complement receptor are associated with B cell surface immunoglobulin under certain circumstances. Furthermore, complement receptor expression is cell cycle dependent and increased among the cells activity secreting immunoglobulin. Understanding of the mechanism of regulation of immune responses by complement and the role of complement receptors on human B cells is crucial for the understanding of the immunopathogenesis of autoimmune diseases since they are frequently associated with complement activation, depression of complement factors levels and changes in complement receptors.